


one touch

by meikun



Series: 𝙝𝙦 𝙧𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙧 𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙠: aokoga/aogane ☆ 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikun/pseuds/meikun
Summary: kogane wants to know what aone thinks, he wants to know if he feels the same way.his impulse will be the death of him, he feels. but, maybe it leads to something unexpected.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Koganegawa Kanji
Series: 𝙝𝙦 𝙧𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙧 𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙠: aokoga/aogane ☆ 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086161
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	one touch

**Author's Note:**

> something short + sweet to start off the year yeha yeah
> 
> this is the first fandom challenge/event/whatever that i’m participating in n i’m super excited to share content with other fans YAY alright enjoy

Koganegawa was an eccentric one, unsure of his character and often naïve in his decisions. However, around Aone, he notices that he’s much different around him. 

He sat by him on the train, stealing quick glances every so often. The afternoon sun cascaded from the windows; quick shadows came in and out as the train passed by several trees and buildings. 

The way he looked at his senior was unlike any other sort of attention he paid to other things. Endlessly, he wanted to follow and to observe Aone forever. Even if he could never hold his hand in the way he wanted or feel his heartbeat up close, just being there with Aone was alright. 

He wanted to, though. Kogane wanted to hold Aone, he wanted to love him. It was a dizzy feeling in his stomach, almost. A yearning, a pining, something he couldn’t explain. 

On impulse, he gripped Aone’s hand. He couldn’t help it. His heart beat against his chest as he looked away. “Sorry,” he relaxed his grip. 

“It’s fine,” Aone responded, not budging. 

Kogane nodded, exhaling silently in relief. He was holding his hand, right there. It was surreal, almost untrue. Aone seemed to appreciate this act, yet, Kogane needed him to know. He needed to tell him before these feelings drowned him, like suffocating waters.

“I like you a lot, sorry,” Kogane confessed, shutting his eyes. 

“Huh?”

“I like you, a lot, sorry.”

“... Why?”

“I don’t know, I just do, it’s not like-“

“Why are you sorry?” 

“... I don’t know. I just feel guilty for it.” 

“... I see.” 

Aone looked at him, an easy look in his eyes. “Are you scared of me?” He asked.

“No, well, kinda? Well…”

“Do you want to like me?“

“... That’s a question I’ll have to think about.”

He exhaled, “I do like you, and I like that I like you, liking someone is nice, but I don’t wanna ruin our friendship and make everyone hate us for it, and I don’t want you to hate _me_ because I like _you,_ I don’t know.”

“I see,” Aone nodded. Kogane glanced at him again, nervously smiling. 

“If it makes you feel any better, you’re the person I like.” 

“... I don’t really know what that’s supposed to make me feel.”

“Relief, happiness, something. Don’t feel guilty, that’s all,” Aone said, finally looking away.

“...” Kogane began laughing quietly, slowly increasing in volume. “You’re killing me, Aone, I like you a lot, unapologetically.” 

He scooted closer, leaning his head back. The bumps of the train made them almost vibrate, it was soothing to him. A rhythmic stimulus, constant and evergoing. Despite the outside noise and motion, he could hear and feel his heart beat against his chest. 

“Tomorrow, we have a practice match with Karasuno,” he said. “I wanna make you proud, no, I’ll make you proud,” he smiled.

“I’m proud enough, your motivation inspires me.” 

“I wanna be more than enough, though.”

“Fair enough.”


End file.
